The Sleepover
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Kimiko is having a sleepover. But there are some boys who just cannot mind their own business.
1. Sleepover?

**Let's see if you love this story, you xiaolin showdown lovers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

It was a normal day at the Xiaolin temple. Clay was eating, Raimundo and Omi were training, and Kimiko was in her room. She was on the Internet and saw an add of Pillow Pets. Great for parties and sleepovers, she read. Sleepover? "That's it! A Sleepover!", Kimiko shouted. She can't remember the last time she had a sleepover. But who do I invite?, she thought.

She went on a chat and saw Wuya and Katnappe online.

_Chat#3_

_Firegirl: Hey, Wuya and Ashley!_

_HeylinWitch: What do you want?_

_KittyKat: Hurry and make it quick._

_Firegirl: Just wondering if you guys wanted to come for a sleepover here at the temple? :)_

_HeylinWitch: But we're evil :(_

_KittyKat: Yeah:(_

_Firegirl: Don't worry. I already talked to Master Fung and he said yes._

_HeylinWitch: Sure. I'll come._

_KiityKat: Me 2! :P_

_Firegirl: Okay. Come at 7:00pm._

Kimiko logged off and turned to her PDA to order pizza and used the Tiger Claws to go to Wal*Mart. Kimiko walked around searching and finally found the candy section. She got jolly ranchers, kit kats,sour punch straws, and chocolates. As she was grabbing chips, a woman passed by with her child. "I want something like that, mama.", the child said while pointing at kimiko's stack of food. "Ugh..Teenagers..", the mother mumbled.

Kimiko checked her list. Everything was almost there except…drinks!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the temple…<p>

"Raimundo, where is Kimiko?", Omi asked. "I don't know. I'm not her dad", Raimundo replied. Just as he said that , Kimiko came back with lots of bags. Raimundo walked up to her and practically yelled, "Where were you? It is left at were yo"-. Kimiko cut raimundo off. "I went to buy food_ Dad_", kimiko said. "Oh My Dashi! Omi screamed. "He is your father!". "No Omi. He is not my dad, Kimiko explained. The door was knocked and Omi went to get it. He came back with six boxes of pizza. "Damn girl, Who did you invite? Clay's family?", Raimundo asked with a hint of goofiness in his voice. "HEY", Clay said. "No rai." Kimiko said. "It's for a sleepover", she corrected. "Who's coming to this sleepover?", Clay asked. " Oh. Just Wuya and Ashley,"Kimiko said innoncently. The three boys started screaming, "What!, Are you mad!". "Quiet!", Kimiko shouted to get their attention. " It's just a sleepover. Don't worry," Kimiko assured them. The door knocked once again and kimiko went to get it.

She came back with Wuya and Ashley. Ashley was wearing a pink shirt and pajamas with kittens on them. She also had a pair of kitten slippers. Wuya was wearing a purple shirt and pajamas with tiger stripes of purple and red.

For footwear, she had regular black slippers. "Come on. Let's go to my room," Kimiko said to the girls. All the girls carried the food to kim's room. Omi was following Kimiko until she turned and stopped him. "Why can't I go in there?," Omi said. "Sorry, Omi. ONLY girls.", Kimiko said as she closed the door on him. "You know what we are going to do guys?" Raimundo said. "Go cry in the corner because we can't have a taste of the circle of Goodness.", Omi suggested. Raimundo hit Omi on the head. "No. We are going to have a meeting with two other guys," Rai corrected him.

"Let's go," Raimnudo ordered as they left the temple.

**Finish with this Chapter. I'll continue it if I if you guys like it…so…..**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Meeting with the Boys

**Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

The boys arrived at a mansion. Clay was about to knock on the door when Omi said, "Why do we have to knock? Can't we just go in?". Raimundo and Clay were looking at Omi. "We ain't here to pick a fight", Clay said. They agreed and Clay knocked on the door. Then out of nowhere, guns popped out and pointed at them. Just then a giant screen popped out and Jack's white as powder face was shown. "What do you xiaolin losers want?", he asked.

"We need to talk," Clay said. "Do you mind taking these machinery away from us?", Omi asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Jack nodded and let them in. They saw a jackbot and it lead them to Jack's "secret lair". They found Jack wearing his usual clothes except they were torn abit and his hair was messy. "What happened to you? Got run over by a truck?", Raimundo joked. " No worse. I tried to feed my mom's dogs", Jack answered. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo looked around to check if the animals were still here. "Don't worry. My mom took them away," Jack said.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?", Jack questioned. Raimundo stepped up and said, "Kimiko is having a sleepover with Wuya and Ashley at the temple and we-,". Raimundo was cut off by Jack's squealing. The guys were staring at him like if he was a weirdo. Well, he was, but they were a little bit more freaked out. "Are we going to spy on them?", Jack asked. Clay nodded

and Jack calmed down. "Sure, I'm in," he said while trying to hide his amusement. "All we need is your technology to spy on them," Raimundo

declared. Jack looked down and looked up again. "Well, about that," Jack started. "I was building a type of camera, but then wuya came and destroyed all my stuff for no apparent reason,". All of them put their heads down, losing on Omi's head was a lightbulb. DING!

"Friends, there is still one more person to visit, come on," Omi said while running to the door.

_Back with the girls_…

"So how you guys enjoying it?," Kimiko asked. Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"I've never been to a sleepover before", Wuya said. "But this is surprisingly fun". Kimiko smiled and said, " How about we….", She opened the closet door and pulled out a make-up kit. "Make-up time!,".

_Back with the boys_…

Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Jack were staring at the entrance. Omi entered first and was greeted by a tiger and a lion. They gestured Omi and his friends to follow them. They were lead to a room. In the middle of the room was the mighty Chase Young, in his throne reading a book. They stopped and raimundo kicked omi toward Chase. "Oww… my buttocks,".

"Ass, Omi," raimundo corrected him. "That too,"he said.

While still reading his book and not looking at them he questioned,

"What do you people want? Trade in your freedom to be my slaves?".

Jack whispered to Clay, "Well, that could work if everything is hopeless."

"Excuse us, but Chase Young, may we have permission to use the the eye from where you spy on us with?", Omi asked. Chase put down his book and walked toward them. "For what use do you have it for?", He asked with a smirk. Raimundo explained everything. The sleepover, plan to spy, and the rest. "So do you want to join us?", Jack asked him. "No", he answered and started walking away. Raimundo then got an idea and said, "Well, in sleepovers, usually there are secrets,". He saw Chase stop and turn to look at him. "You could use anything they say against them," raimundo continued.

"Fine, I'm in. Follow me," Chase ordered. He started walking away and Clay

asked, "How'd you do that, partner?". "I have my ways," raimundo responded with an evil grin.

**Hoped you liked it. Finished with chapter 2! Next chapter is when they are going to spy on them. Bye! And REVIEW!**


	3. Movie Time!

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! School, Exam reviews, and etc.**

**Time for Chapter 3! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown**

Chase led them into the room where the all seeing eye was.

"Sit down and don't touch anything else", Chase ordered as he snapped his fingers. "But there is no..", Jack was cut off by seeing beanbags and a flat screen T.V.

Chase came back, with his cats, carrying the food and drinks they were going to need to spy on the girls.

"Wow, you look you were prepared", Raimundo said.

"I was", Chase replied. Omi stayed confused for a moment and finally got what he meant. "You were spying us with the eye!", he yelled.

Chase nodded and the other boys finally understood.

"Do we need anything else, Dragon of the wind?", Chase asked.

Raimundo shaked off what he called him and nodded.

Everybody sat down and got their drinks and food ready. Omi looked around at all the food and the TV. and exclaimed, "We are having a sleepover!".

Raimundo, who was drinking a soda, spit it out, only to have it been spit on Chase. "Thank you, I needed a shower", Chase sneered at Raimundo.

Raimundo laughed nervously. He then looked in Omi's way.

"This is not a sleepover, we are just going to spy on them", he explained.

"Ready to spy!", Raimundo shouted to the other guys. They all nodded, with

the exception of Chase.

"How are going to see if the eye can only one person", Jack pointed out.

Chase snapped his fingers and the picture of the girls went directly to the plasma screen T.V. "How do you that?", Clay asked.

Chased answered with a shrug and he sat down.

Now they began watching the girls who looked prettier than usual.

**( A/N: Whenever the girls talk, the boys are watching them)**

"Ok, what do we do next?", Kimiko asked.

Wuya thought for a moment. Ashley suddenly had an idea.

"Movie or", Ashley stopped to create suspense. "Truth or Dare!".

"Movie", both, Kimiko and Wuya agreed.

Ashley looked a little down but shook it off. "What movie?", Kimiko asked Ashley, whose face immediately lit up. "This one", she said while grabbing a movie out of her backpack.

"Just Go With It", the title read. All girls agreed and put the movie on.

_With boys.._

"Why?", Raimundo asked himself. Chase looked his way.

"What's wrong with that movie?", he asked with a smirk.

"A CHICK FLICK!", he screamed like it was the end of the world.

"Let's see", Chase said.

The boys were shocked about the movie. Omi and Jack were actually laughing.

The girls were at the part when the Coconut contest was starting.

"I love this part!", Kimiko screamed.

It showed Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston moving the coconut without using hands, and using their bodies to move the coconut to their mouths.

"I wish I could do that to the dragon of the wind", Wuya said.

"Really?", Ashley asked. "I guess I'd do that to Clay", Ashley also added.

They looked at Kimiko's way. "How about you?", they asked.

Kimiko started blushing. "Chase", she said and hid her face with her hands.

The girls started squealing.

_With the boys.._

Raimundo felt grossed out. "She would do that to me?".

Clay was blushing like mad.

Chase stayed quiet, a light blush formed on his face. He suddenly had an idea.

After the movie was over, the girls decided to relax before doing anything else.

"So you like Chase?", Wuya asked, a smirk forming.

Kimiko nodded. "And you like Raimundo", she replied.

"And you like Clay!", Kimiko and Wuya said in unison. They all laughed.

"So what next?", Wuya asked.

"Another movie!, But..", Kimko said. "A HORROR movie!", she screamed as she turned of the lights.

They were all looking for a movie. "None good", Ashley said.

Kimiko stood up. "Follow me", she ordered to other girls.

"Where are we going?", Wuya asked.

"Raimundo's room", she answered flatly.

Kimiko knocked on the door and opened it. "He's not here", Ashley said.

Kimko shrugged.

"Is it alright if we are in his room?", Ashley asked with worry.

Kimko nodded. "I've been here lots of times".

_With boys…_

"She sneaks into my room!", Raimundo screamed.

Counting out Chase, the rest laughed at him.

"Found it!", Kimko shouted, filled with triumphed.

They return to Kim's room and put the movie on.

'Ed Gein', was what the movie called.

_Boys.._

"Not that movie!", Raimundo cried out.

"What's wrong with you?", Chase screamed at him.

"That movie makes ALL scary movies look like Care bears!", he screamed once again.

"I couldn't even finish the movie!".

"How bad can it be?", Chase wondered.

The girls started watching the movie and were scared as hell!

Kimko put the pillow in her face.

Ashley was trying to find a 'happy place'.

Wuya was to shocked to turn off the T.V.

_Boys.._

Omi was behind the beanbag, sucking his thumb.

Jack and Clay were holding eachother.

Raimundo had fainted.

Chase kept watching. "Man, this makes Hannibal look like a jellybean", he muttered.

After the movie ended, the girls decided to put the movie away forever.

"Truth or Dare!", Ashley exclaimed with joy.

They all agreed and the boys were getting prepared for what they were going to hear next.

**Done!**

**Next Ch. Will be added soon! Truth or dare! Chaos will be issued.**

**Just Go With It is a movie I recommend, it's really good, Comedy and Romance.**

**Ed Gein is based on a true story and is scary. Research him and It'll give you details about what he has done. Bye and don't forget **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Truth or Dare!

**Ready for the Truth and Dare!**

**Yeah, I didn't think so….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown!**

Kimiko, Wuya, and Ashley were sitting in a circle on the bed.

"Okay, who goes first?", Kimiko asked.

Ashley raised her hand.

"Kimiko, Truth or Dare?", she asked.

Kimko thought for a moment. "Truth, I don't want to be tortured yet".

"Who do you like?, And be honest, anyway there are no boys here", she said.

Kimko said something, but none of them could hear.

"Speak up, please", Wuya ordered with a smirk. "Chase", Kimko said.

Ashley jumped from the bedand started jumping up and down, screaming,

"I knew you liked him!".

_With boys_

"WHAT!", Raimundo screamed. "She likes you!", he said while pointing at Chase. He smirked. "Can't help it, I'm just me", Chase said to the pissed off Raimundo.

"Wuya, Truth or Dare?", Kimko asked. "Dare", Wuya replied.

"I dare you to..", Kimiko trailed off to think what to dare Wuya.

"I dare you to dress up as Chase and go wake up Dojo", Kimiko said.

Wuya clapped her hands and in mutes, she looked like Chase Young, except the eye color.

Wuya walked to Dojo's room, with Kimiko ans Ashley behind her.

She saw Dojo sleeping with a teddy bear. Wuya sneaked and kneeled beside him.

Dojo woke up. "Uhhh..Chase!", he screamed with fear.

Wuya did her best Chase impression. "Yes, I have come for you, my meal", she said.

Dojo screamed and ran to Master Fung's room.

After he left, Wuya transformed back to herself and all three of them started laughing.

_With boys_

"Dude, that was funny!", Raimundo said as he laughed.

Jack was laughing and rolling on the floor.

Clay and Omi were shaking their heads in disapproval.

"That was not nice and you know it Raimundo", Omi lectured.

"Sure, whatever you say, Cheeseball", he replied.

"Now, Ashley, Truth or Dare?", Wuya asked.

"Truth!", she said happily.

"Why do you like Clay?". Ashley blushed. "Well, one is because he's cute and clueless and two is because he's a gentlemen, not like Jack and Raimundo", she answered.

"Now, Kimiko, Truth or Dare?", Ashley challenged.

"This time I choose Dare!", Kimiko said with triumph.

"I dare you to drink a Banana/Mushroom/Chicken smoothie!", Ashley exclaimed.

"Do you want to kill me?", Kimiko asked. She shaked her head.

"It's a dare", Ashley and Wuya said in unison.

Kimiko went to the kitchen. She put mushrooms, bananas, and the left over chicken in a blender.

Wuya and Ashley were watching her.

"Where did you get that dare?", Wuya asked.

"It's called the internet", Ashley sang.

Kimiko looked at the weird liquid. She looked at the other girls. They nodded.

Kimiko took a deep breath and drank it.

_Boys _

All boys were disgusted.

Raimundo was turning green.

Clay and Omi were looking for the bathroom.

Jack stopped eating.

Chase felt nauseous.

"Well, how was it?", Ashley asked.

"Honestly, it was pretty good", Kimiko said.

They return to the room.

"Can we eat?", Wuya asked.

Kimiko took out the pizza and all three of them began eating.

"There is another game we can play", Kimiko said as she swallowed her pizza.

"Which one?", Wuya asked.

"Keiko send it to me. It's called MFK", Kimiko said.

"What does that mean?", Ashley asked.

"Just ask each other, who would you Marry, Fuck, and Kill", she explained.

"First, Wuya, who would you Marry, Fuck and Kill?", she asked the Heylin witch.

"I'd marry Chase, fuck Raimundo, and kill Jack."

"Ashley?".

"Marry Clay, fuck Chase, and kill Jack", she answered.

"I would marry Raimundo, fuck Chase, and kill Jack", Kimiko said.

_Boys_

Omi had his ears covered.

"Wait, she would…" Raimundo was too shocked to talk.

Clay was blushing like mad.

Jack was fake-crying. "All of them would kill me!".

Chase was blushing also, but luck was on his side. No one could see him.

"That was fun", Ashley said.

Wuya and Kimiko nodded.

"Now what else?", she asked.

Kimiko grabbed a pillow and hit Wuya.

"PILLOW FIGHT!", she screamed.

**Next chapter will have a pillow fight!**

**Sorry if it's short!  
><strong>

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	5. Pillow Fight!

**You know what time it is…. PILOW FIGHT!**

**Oh yeah, did I tell you this is the last Chapter? I didn't! :o**

**Well it is :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown!**

The girls were hitting each other with their pillows.

They were laughing and screaming.

Kimiko hit Ashley, who feel of the bed. Ashley got up and with her agility, striked Kimiko.

Wuya then hit Ashley, who was sticking out her tongue at Kimiko.

Both Ashley and Kimiko looked at each other and nodded.

Both ran towards Wuya and pushed her down.

They all started laughing when suddenly they stopped and gave each others glares.

Kimiko stood up and began for her door.

She stopped and turned to the girls, throwing flame balls at them.

Ashley easily dodged them and Wuya was using a shield.

Then Kimiko ran outside onto the training area.

She stood in fighting position.

Wuya and Ashley landed with perfect grace on the floor.

In a pair of minutes, they all started sparring.

_With Boys_

"Okay, first a pillow fight and then they start fighting! What is wrong with those girls?", Raimundo demanded to know.

"Rai, girls are girls", Clay said, trying to calm him down.

Jack and Omi were too busy playing Thumb Wars.

Omi had won Jack. "My thumb is a powerful weapon", he said with fake tears and real joy.

Chase was focusing on how they were fighting.

But his eyes were on Kimiko.

"Hey, look the girls are going back to Kim's room!", Raimundo said, while pointing at the screen.

The girls sat on Kimiko's bed.

Ashley's eyes were already droopy. In an instant she fell asleep.

"Be honest, but she looks like a little girl when she sleeps", Kimiko said to Wuya.

Wuya laughed. "Thank You", she said to Kimiko.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because, even though you're a villain, you treated me nice here", Wuya replied.

"And because this is the first sleepover I had in a thousand years.

Also because I had never had so much fun, and the fun I have is ruining people's lives", she finished.

Kimiko was in tears and hugged Wuya.

Wuya hugged her back.

They let go. "The hug means nothing on the outside, but it means friendship here", Kimiko said.

Wuya nodded and fell asleep next to Ashley.

Kimiko yawned and fell into a slumber next to Wuya.

_With boys.._

"Awww", Jack said. "Wuya just needed a friend, but why not me?", he said in tears.

"How can she have feelings?" Raimundo asked.

"Everyone has feelings, good or evil," Omi said, proud of himself.

"I think we should get home", Clay pointed out. "Before they wake up".

All the boys were at the entrance of Chase's Palace.

"We had fun, and we should do this again", Raimundo said.

Chase and Jack nodded.

Then the three Xiaolin warriors left back to the temple.

Jack said goodbye and left.

Chase went back inside and had his cats clean up everything.

He sat down in his throne, reading a book.

He chuckled at the plan he had thought of.

"Time to visit the Dragon of Fire", he said to himself.

_Morning_

Wuya and Ashley were at the door.

Kimiko hugged them. "We should this again".

The two girls nodded and in a second they disappeared.

Kimiko went to the kitchen where the boys were already eating.

"Hey Kim, how was your sleepover?", Raimundo asked.

Kimiko gave him a thumbs up.

"Have to go, got to clean my room", she said as she left.

After Kimiko left, the boys started laughing.

Kimiko began cleaning her room.

In a few minutes everything was clean. She fell on her bed.

She had actually had fun, and they were villains!

Kimiko heard a knock on the window. She walked to the window and opened it.

Chase climbed in. "Hello, little monk", he said with a smirk.

Kimiko stood in fighting position.

Chase sat down on the window edge.

"I didn't come to fight", he said. Kimiko eased up and nodded to Chase to continue.

"I need you help", he said. Kimiko looked puzzled.

"With what?", she asked.

"With this", he said as he pulled out a coconut form behind.

He smirked at her reaction.

Kimiko didn't know what to do.

"Oh, please can you help me?", Chase asked in his best helpless voice. Kimiko smiled to herself.

He will tell me where he got that from, Kimiko thought as she walked towards Chase.

**Well, you know what happened. ;)**

**Ok, I just want to say Thank You to everyone who had reviewed! **

**It means so much!**

**Good bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
